


To see One, is to be One.

by QueenSeal



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSeal/pseuds/QueenSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaizen is an avid gamer who loves the Assassins Creed games and plays every single one of them till 100% and more. But when she starts playing AC IV: Black Flag, she finds herself becoming dizzy and lightheaded. That’s when she blacks out and finds herself thrown into a wild adventure involving pirates, Edward Kenway, Templars, and the mysterious James Kidd.</p><p>WIP- may not be updated it's been sitting on my laptop for a very long time</p>
            </blockquote>





	To see One, is to be One.

“Oh you bastard, come here!” I shouted as my fingers danced across the controller trying to kill a particularly stubborn enemy. I had missed the counter and was now being beat to pieces by a heavy. I accidentally sprinted away from the guy and for a split second my rage almost boiled over but suddenly Edward turned around and air assassinated the guy. My head started to turn as the slow motion went and I blinked, looking away. “Well at least you got the kill without de-syncing” I muttered, pausing the game and taking a sip of water. My head was really starting to hurt but I couldn’t just leave the game here. I had two more guys to kill before the ship was ours and I could loot it. Pushing through the pain, I quickly finished the looting and logged off. Man was my head ever doing weird things. I closed the translucent curtains I had and crawled into my bed, sighing at the comfort of fluffy pillows. As I settled down, my eyes landed on Black Flags disc box and suddenly everything just… well it became really bright and colourful and basically what happened was I passed out. 

Some time later I turned over in my bed, and pulled my blanket up to my chin. Except this blanket was scratchy and felt like plastic. I opened my eyes and stared down at a weird, beige material. My blankets were so not beige, they were black and purple with skulls. The exact opposite from whatever was currently on top of me. I sat up and froze. I was not in my bedroom but instead inside some weird, oddly ancient looking room. I cautiously stood up and saw a window that was dusted over so badly it was impossible to look out of. 

“Hello?” I called, but immediately regretted my decision. What if I’m not suppose to be here? Maybe I slept walk? How could I possibly have slept walk into some random apartment that managed to look so old and not get noticed? I quietly opened the door, cringing as it creaked loudly. The other room was empty and dark, clearly had been abandoned for quite some time. It suddenly dawned on me that maybe I had just slept walked into some old, un-inhabited building for no reason, but Vancouver didn’t really have old buildings… I shook the thought out of my head, went to the front door and hauled it open. 

“I am so screwed.” Was my first thought. My second was blind panic as I stepped outside to a world that only could have existed in the 1700’s. More specifically, a certain game called Assassin’s Creed Black Flag. I stared at the village in front of me, looking at all the people before passing out, again. 

When I woke, I was still outside but a man with sandy coloured hair was helping me sit against the wall.

“Are you alright? I was just walking by when suddenly you fell to the ground! Ha ha, gave me quite a fright, there” he laughed awkwardly, standing awkwardly beside me. I took a moment to collect myself, staring at his face. It looked so familiar…

“Oh! I’m Stede, Stede Bonnet. Lovely to meet you” He said, holding his hand out to help me up. I smiled, trying to figure out how the hell I’m in a video game.

“Thanks. Uh, do you know where am I? Got a bit lost since yesterday” I asked, scratching my neck. 

“Ah, got a little drunk with all the action I reckon? Ha, no worries. You’re in Havana! It’s quite a nice little town if I do say so myself” he said, gesturing all the townsfolk bustling about their way. 

“Oh.” Was all I muttered out. I blinked, staring at my feet. 

He looked at me for a moment, eyes saddening. “Do you need work? I think I’ve got just the job for you” Stede asked me, patting my shoulder. 

I didn’t even know what I should do, so I nodded. “Yeah actually I could do with something to keep me busy” I said.

“Perfect! Meet me at the tavern in a few hours, it’s just on the west of the town centre and perhaps less” he gestured to all of me “clothing.” he laughed awkwardly again, before walking off into the street.

For second I thought he actually meant less clothing, until I looked down and realized I was wearing modern clothes. Since this house seemed to be empty, I went back inside and took a look at what I was wearing. The black skirt could stay, however I probably would want shorts of some sort underneath it. Back at home I didn’t care it my underwear showed. I was just glad it was a dark purple. Cause that would be extremely awkward if I was wearing my Nyan Cat ones. 

I quickly slapped my face, I had to focus here. This wasn’t 2015 when everyone was chill and weird. I could easily get killed if I wasn’t careful. I took off my printed tee to leave me in a deep red tank top that would work well. I left my hoodie on as it was black, but I would need to find something to go overtop or a different jacket. I figured I could leave my converse on for now, but at some point I’d need different shoes to blend in more. I had worked out that I might as well spend some time just enjoying myself and worry about getting out of a video game later. I proceeded outside, and started walking in a random direction. I enjoyed walking through the town of Havana, I had already completed most of the game, so I knew a few areas. I found a market that sold food items, and went up to buy an apple only to realize I had no money. Reales, was what they used. The thought of walking away to be left hungry had crossed my mind, but hey, Edward would have quickly stolen the fruit. Besides, the owner was clearly distracted by other people. I snatched the red fruit and walked away, blending into the crowd. Stealing an apple was surprisingly fun, I felt just like Edward. Well, except I sucked at anything fighting, and more often than not I trip over my own feet.

I spent at least another hour just taking in everything this world had to offer, before I remembered I still looked totally out of place, from all the weird stares I got. I walked up to what looked like a nice women and asked her where I could buy some clothes. She looked at me strangely and said that a man named John Clide could help me; he lived just up the hill across from the church. I went there, but the house was quiet and I was supposed to be meeting Stede soon. New outfits would have to wait I guess. 

I walked into the tavern and saw him sat at a table with another gentleman, who looked very drunk.  
“Hey” I said, before catching myself and coughing. “Uh, I mean Hello” I said awkwardly, sitting down in a chair. I mentally slapped myself for saying Hey. I bet no one greets each other with “Hey dude.” 

“Ah yes, hello…” He paused, looking at me. 

“Oh, Jaizen, my names Jaizen.” I said, remembering I hadn’t told him my name yet! 

“Jai… zan. What a interesting name! Just waiting on my good friend to arrive” He told me, taking a sip of his drink. I looked at the other man, who was lazily staring at some ladies dancing by the bar. I don’t even think he knew we were here. 

“Edward!” he suddenly shouted, sitting upright and waving his arm. I looked over at the man I had been playing as for the past month. Damn he looked even better in the flesh! 

“Ah, Stede good to see you! And who is this you have brought with you?” he asked, gesturing to me. 

“This is Jaizen. I helped her earlier this morning, she’s looking for work and you are looking for sailors! Thought maybe you two would fit well together. Ha ha not together, but work, ah...” He awkwardly took a sip of his drink as Edward put out his hand to me. 

“I’d love to have a fine lass like yourself on board. We need any crew members I can get. Do you have any sailing experience love?” he asked me, sitting down. 

I stared at him before blinking out of shock. “N-no sir. Never been on a boat before in my life.” I figured that was my safest bet as I had no idea what I was doing. 

“That’s fine, that’s fine! I’ll get Adewale to teach you the ropes” he said, turning towards Stede. I smirked at the pun but let it go. They probably don’t know what the word ‘pun’ means anyway. 

They talked for a short while before Edward stood up, turning towards me. “Come on now, we got work to do before we leave tomorrow at sunrise. Nice seeing you again Bonnet, thanks for the help!” We waved goodbye and then left the tavern. Edward led me down to his ship, the Jackdaw, and hopped on board. I looked up at the wooden planks and realized I needed to climb them to get on. This was it, the first challenge. How to climb a “ladder”. 

“Oh christ” was all I had to say as I grabbed the wooden plank and hauled myself up one step, and I realized very quickly that being quick was all I had to do. If I paused here I would lose my balance and fall off but I don’t think about it; I can do it. One hand up past the other as I climbed up and over the railing. “Oohf” I yelped, as I clumsily fell off and onto the ship. 

Edward chuckled as he again helped me up. “Welcome aboard the Jackdaw!” he presented to me awe. I stood up, slowing staring at all the ropes above me, holding up suave coloured sails gently gusting in the wind. The other sailors mindlessly tying ropes, scrubbing the floors, carrying boxes around. It was as real as playing the game itself, except a lingering feeling sat deep in my stomach. One that wasn’t necessarily good. 

“Ah, Ade! We’ve got a new lass on board, may you lend your services to?” he asked, clapping the man on the back. Adewale gave a short nod before motioning to follow him. 

“Never been on board before?” Adewale asked me.

“Not that I can remember” I replied, following him to the upper deck. 

“With your experience and, ah... clothing I’m stationing you at charts. Stand here, do what Kidd tells you. He’s our navigator and he needs your help” Adewale said to me before turning away to other tasks. I took a look at the table, a large map with points and strings all attached to the wood. I knew only a few places from the game but the rest was unreadable to me. I sighed, staring out over the water as the boat slowly rocked in the moonlight. I knew that I couldn’t stay here forever as much as that seemed amazing, but as of right now, I had no where to go. No explanation as to why I was here and certainly no idea how to get back. I didn’t even-

I froze mid thought. A metal blade was pushed against my back as I slowly put my hands up and looked behind me.

“Who are you?” a very familiar voice sounded.

I swallowed thickly. “Jaiz- my names Jaizen. Adewale told me to stay here” I stuttered out. My eyes met with the younger mans and it was none other than James Kidd. Technically Mary but that would probably get me killed for knowing that. 

“Ah, so you’re the new lass Edwards going on about.” he backed his sword off and sheathed it. “Well then, wouldn’t want ya getting lost, here sit down” he said, hopping up to the railing on the back of the ship. I rather clumsily followed suit, trying not to stare. Ever since his character was introduced I had a giant crush on her. Maybe it was the bandana. 

“I’m Kidd, James Kidd” he said holding his hand out. My heart soared as I shook it, smiling shyly at him. I bit my lip and laughed.

“Just like Bond” I said, chuckling to myself. He stared at me oddly, a hinted smile at the lips. “Oh, I’m Jaizen” I said back, looking at James. He stared at me for a moment, smiling. 

“That’s a nice name. Jaizen…” he let it roll off the tongue. I smiled again, looking out over the ship.

“Kidd! I’ve see you’ve met my new best man!” Edward yelled, walking over to us.

“Better watch it there Kenway- No better man than myself to tie you upside down on the mast” he joked, taking the cup from him for a swig. 

He held his hand out to me “Want some?” I figured why the fuck not, booze is booze.

“Yes please!” I said, knocking back a gulp. It burned my throat, the scent clinging to my tongue. “God that’s terrible- its so strong” I said, cringing. I noted not to try random drinks around here.

They both laughed before jumping into a conversation about tomorrow’s plans. I managed to keep up, trying to see if this was following the story line but so far nothing deemed even remotely like what the story was. Perhaps it was just a day that wasn’t told in game.

“Early start tomorrow Kidd better get some rest. You too Jaizen” Edward said, walking down the stairs and into the captains quarters. 

James jumped off the railing, turning towards me. “Only because you’re new and look like a lost cat. Follow me” he said, walking off the upper deck. I jumped down and followed him. Where was he taking me? I hoped somewhere to sleep as the only house I knew of was the abandoned one I woke up in. 

We walked below deck, to the back of ship where it was quiet. Behind a door was a larger room with a bed, a desk full of papers and chests lying around. “Is this your room?” I asked, walking around.

“Aye, but don’t touch anything or I’ll have your head.” The window in the corner looked out over the docks of the town below, silent as the late night went on. “Here” he handed me a rolled up cot with a blanket then disappeared behind a curtain. I went about to set up a makeshift bed, trying my best to get comfortable. This was all so strange yet exciting. Tomorrow I would get to experience my first day aboard a real ship, sail some place for exciting adventures with new sights and sounds! I smiled as I fell asleep, barely able to wait for whatever lay ahead. 

__________________________________________________________

In a temple, somewhere off the coast of Misteriosa Islands.

“Have you managed to quiet it yet, Hannock?” Portuiga hushed, walking highly with his clasped behind him. 

“No, Sir. The skull needs something, it’s calling.” the young lad replied. “It’s calling for blood, Sir, but we know not which one.” They paused the walk, letting the guard open a solid rock wall. Inside contained an artifact that had the power to change the world, one he intended to go through with. The golden orbs spun wildly, chaotically around the glowing skull. Sparks flew the inside as a loud, droning voice whispered “blood” over and over again. 

Portuiga stepped forward, reaching out.

“Sir! It’s not safe!” the younger called out, reaching to pull him back. Portuiga watched curiously as the skull shook and spun in the casing. 

“Blood” it said, wildly spinning faster. “Blood.” The light shone directly into his pupils, his hand basked in the golden glow. 

“Tell me. Whose blood.” he asked, a deep power rising within him. 

It whispered back, “To see one is to be one” it said, before slowing down its rings. Portuiga smiled, a understanding within him. “Get me the blood of Edward Kenway” he said, marching out of the inner cave. “This will change everything” he yelled, laughing his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is a WIP and updating will be slow. This story has been sitting on my laptop for a long time I think now is a good place to start posting what I have written. <3


End file.
